Broken heart
by Demon-Hinata
Summary: hinata was hurt,raped,and cheated by the man who told his feeling toward her,now she will make revenge with the help of all her s-class criminal friends.bad at summaries
1. saved

Broken heart…… 

Hey my readers this is a new story named.."broken heart"….as you all know hinata had been cheated and hurt by the man who told his feeling toward her…with his lies,miserable words,he reminds her of hiashi her father.hope you like it

* * *

Hinata came from a mission with her team it take 3 hole weeks for her mission,she wanted it to be more longer about a year.because she didn't want to face the man that made her life more miserable.by hitting her even worse…_rape…_when ever he wanted it..it was like yesterday he was nice,calm,and even..gentle…but now he became more violate,harsh,coldhearted and a big jerk.!!!

"_I gonna have to tell him sooner or later this is not working out."_she sigh,hinata was to afraid to say two words.'break up'he would loss his mind and start insulting her or make bruises out of her delicate and smooth skin,she was now in front of her and his house she soon notice the door was open it self.

."_strange_"she thought as hinata open and close the door slowly in case he was sleeping.that is when she heard a strage noice coming from his room it sounded like girly giggles and the bed making noice at the same time

.."_I wonder who is he with_"she thought she went to find out without doing a sound the door was a little open and saw."gasp"hinata quikly close her mouth with her right hand..but it was late they heard her…hinata ran out of there quikly but was stoped by a strong hand.

"hinata where do you think you're going?"said a harsh tone it sounded like he did not care she saw him with a nother woman."im leaving this can't go on like this..it time for us to brake up..sasuke"there she had said it but then then sasuke turn her and pined hinata hard in the wall.

"WHAT!?you saying that you want to brake up with me!?"he shouted mad and angry,

"yes the only thing you do is hurt me,sasuke you have even cheated me with sakura-san"hinata said looking strait in the eyes..but it was different it did not held fear.

"you will not leave me under stand!!"he scream at her face trowing her in the hard wood floor as she winced in pain.and stared hitting her hard with his foot her long hair in her face wet of blood and tears.

.sasuke had her hair and pull her up.as if hinata was a lifeless doll.he made a fist and was going to hit her,when suddenly a dark figure came in full speed and in no time sasuke was pinned in the wall.

"who the hell.."sasuke try to see who was it only to become feared by does red eyes.

"foolish brother how dare you lay your hand on her"said the stranger with a hard tone."i..i thought I killed you"said sasuke with fear in it."hn,do you think I could get bitten by a weak smut like you"said again.

"I-itachi-kun you a-"hinata vomited blood and could not stand up,then came another figure to her side and studie her uncounsion body."itachi,she is in coma,that little rat of brother you got almost killed her"said that voice,

"sasuke I'll kill you!!"said itachi puching sasuke in the face letting him on the floor right there he attack sasuke,he was defenless and beating up.itachi was going to finish him when…

"itahi-kun,dont do it"said a delicate voice he hissed for a moment but then did what he was told,sasuke still could not get in his feet and itachi went to hinatas side picked her up and disapier..

"uchiha,you dont know what kind of mistake you did by making hinatas life miserable.she will not live this like that she will come,,and hinata-chans fear will be yours"and with that the other figure left.leaving a alredy feard sasuke on the floor…

* * *

hope you like it.sakura left behine the the house door,that whore!! and wonder how hinata met itachi long story maybe in someother time Ill tell you but for now…read,,,,and..review!!!!! 


	2. mission:save hinata

Broken Heart….. 

I like to thanks you guys who review the 1st chapter LOVE YA!!!this is the second chapter you all be waiting for…..hope you like

* * *

Hinata was sleeping in the arm's of her survivor…itachi uchiha he look down at her and smile."_such…beauty"_he thought.Then looked ahead jumping from a branch to another."itachi we need to get hinata-chan to a hospital"said the figure."yeah,her injuries are bad that little bastard of my brother is going to pay,kisame tell me wish village is near."said itachi 

"For I know fire village is the close one"he reply as itachi nodded as they disappear into the shadows.

* * *

Sasuke went to the hokage office to inform hinata had been kidnapped by two akatsuki He open the door instead of nocking."sasuke didn't your mother thought you lessons of nocking first"said tsundade "Hokage im here to tell you hinata was kidnapped by two akatsuki members,my brother and his shark friend"said sasuke."WHAT!? when did this happen!!?"said the hokage hitting her wooden desk."yesterday at night"he reply 

"Then where was you.sasuke"said a angry hokage."I tried to help her,but they where to powerful"he lied

"Shizune get in here!!"said tsundade as a figure came in quickly "yes tsundade-sama!"said shizune bowing

"call me team 7,8 and team gai"she said as shizune nodded and went to call the selected team.

* * *

Hinata was in a hospital room laying down on a bed.She open her eyes and closed them quickly because of the sunray that shine toward her eyes.it was coverd up by cortains. 

"there better?"said a figure hinata quickly sit up and open her eyes only to she a dark figure in blur she blink a couple of times and…"KISAME-KUN!!!"hinata scream with happiness as she jump from bed and into the arms of the figure.

"No time no see,Hinata-Hime"he said wile hugging the girl that was in his arms."hey where am I?"she said looking into kisame face with a question look."you are in the hospital me and itachi figured it out you was in bad shape and needed to be checked and clean up"kisame said with a smile.."you mean itachi-kun is..?" hinata was cut off by a voice.

"Nice to see you too,hinata-hime"said a figure coming out from the shadow of a corner.Hinata release her self from the hug of kisame and walked toward the strange figure,soon the sunrays shine the figure hinata eyes winded."I-itachi-kun y-you are alive!". tears came from her pearly eyes and run to the figure hugging it tight.He was surprise thinking she would run away from him but was wrong.

He slowly hug her back letting hinata wet his chest with her fresh tears.."what did you think I would be beating by a weak smut like my brother sasuke?".itachi said making hinata shiver by the name of the person that hurt her.

"please dont say his name it makes me become scare and remember the horrible past he had made"she said crying.

"Dont worry he'll pay for what he did,I promise".with that they stay for a long time intul she fell asleep…"lets go there is no time"said kisame as he jump from the window follow by itachi taking hinata bryle(sorry I dont know how to spell it)style and tocked off……

* * *

Hokage toward…… 

"WHAT HINATA HAS BEEN KINAPPED BY AKATSUKI!!!?"scream neji and naruto at the same time."calm down we dont even know why they kinddaped her"said the hokage."sasuke-teme you better have to explain us what happen!?"scream kiba in sasuke face."shut-up dog breath I dont need to explain nothing to you"said the uchiha glaring at him…

"you're mission is to get hinata back savely to konoha"said tsundade the other nodded and waited for the signal….."GO!!"she scream as they take off.

* * *

Sorry if it was _boring_….you can tell me how you liked it by REVIEWING…THANKS!!! 


	3. HELP!

**I NEED HELP WITH CHAPTER TREE IM STUCK AND DONT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT..PLZ HELP ME I THANKS THE ONE THAT REVIEW AND ARE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER..BUT I AM OUT OF IDEAS..HELP**


	4. plant headed man

Chapter: 3 of broken hearts

* * *

2 weeks have passed and the trio had stopped looking for hinata. They sure knew something was wrong because ever since sasuke and hinata became a couple they never see or heard about her so much. Only if she is with him or on missions 

Now for them hinata is lost forever nowhere to be found because of the akatsuki….

Secret Akatsuki lair (before 2 weeks) 

As Itachi, Hinata and kisame where traveling to the akatsuki lair. When they got there she was told to stay with them forever if she wants to live out of konoha and those who hate, abuse her. Hinata in fact says yes making both of them happy. Actually making itachi…smile with joy as she blushes

(Hinata's p.o.v)

I was coming back to the akatsuki lair. Once again I got nervous because I don't remember all of the akatsuki very well I stand in the middle of both itachi and kisame the once I know of them all. By the time we enter there it was dark making me shiver

"Calm down hinata-Chan" I heard kisame holding my hand while in the dark blushing red. "Well, well, well"said a creepy voicewhat do we have here my dinner I sopusedthe mystery voice laugh making me creep out while feeling leaves covering my body at that moment I made a strange jutsu sign burning them off me as the man comes out the shadow smirking. "Well hinata-Chan long time no see"he said as i looked at him and smiles"oh its you plan headed man"I said while giggleing at his frowning reaction while kisame chuckles. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!!"He yelled at me while I was laughing uncontrollably

(End of p.o.v) 

Itachi just looked at hinata and how she calls "plant headed man," arguing with each other as kisame whispered at itachi"is this the shy hinata we know or _knew?"_itachi just stared and think at the same time as he spoke"Hinata has a dark secret that nobody exept me knows.but she does not know either and we need to make her use that power of her's"he finished closing his eyes as kisame looked seriuse but sweatdrop when he saw the plant man on the floor being attack by rocks from hinatatake this and that you meanie!!!!"she said while trowing more rocks at the crying plant..

* * *

yeah what a crappy retared chapter huh?..well atleast i uptaded and i need someone to tell me the name on the plant headed man thats wiht the akatsuki.so read and review!!!!!! 


End file.
